Chained for life
by walking-on-a-dream
Summary: The people I thought were my friends thought it would be funny to chain me to Potter for the holidays but now schools starting what am I to do with a parasite hanging off me. eh I hate him...right? L/J fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything from the harry potter books mrs jk rowling owns. to bad really i do like my story. **

Chained for life

Chapter 1

"NO! For the millionth time I will not go out with you!" and with that Lily stormed off, leaving James Potter at the front of their school leaving for the summer holidays. Ah that arrogant piece of dirt. He should just go jump off a cliff or drown himself on a river…one far, far away. Lily thought longingly. That darn Potter, James Potter to be precise. Lily Evans and James Potter did not get along. Ever since Lily moved to Hogwarts for 3rd year they had a mutual understanding, she hated him he hated her. There was even signed a contract…Lily wished. It wasn't until the end of 6th grade he decided "stuff the contract", that wasn't really made, and went on as if he LOVED her! Okay deep breaths in out, in out. Yep that's what he said. She still remembered how it happened. It still played in her dreams, sickening them, making her wake up in cold sweat. Did he do this on purpose? She thought in disbelief. It was not possible. He couldn't love, he didn't know how. At least that's what Lily Evans thought. She stepped outside onto the porch of the school taking her last look at school before the holidays. Lily went to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Yes she was a witch. She boarded there for most of the year. Along with Lily's best friends and many other girls in her year she boarded also with James Potter and his friends. Lily sighed. Finally she was going home for the summer holidays, sure she would miss seeing everyone every day but well she would get over it. And that's when Lily learned it! She learned that people change their mind… maybe not their actions, but their minds. It was then when her mind went blank. She looked past his muscular body, unruly sandy hair, and straight into his eyes. Big mistake. James Potter was in love. He loved her.

"Hi, Lily," he said, calling her Lily for the first time ever.

"What do you want Potter? I'd really like to go home," Lily turned to walk away when She noticed it. His hand on her shoulder. His expression was not sad, depressed or happy... it was unwavering and anxious.

"Let go of my hand, Potter."

"Please call me James." she looked at him trying to hide her frustration.

"First names are for friends." she snapped.

"Please Lily, don't do this to me."

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused; though she stopped herself from calling him Potter.

"There's something I have to say."

"You've said enough!" Lily barked, looking for her friends. "No," he said pulling her closer to him, much to her dismay. "I want to take back every bad thing I've ever said. I want to start over."

"We can't start over you great prat. Now let me go!" she said pulling away. His hand held on.

"There's something that's killing me, Lily. There's something that's eating away at me, breaking my heart." Lily stared blankly at him. "It's you."

"What--" she felt her mouth go dry and her eyes widen.

"Whenever I see you, I become all clumsy. I can't think about anything but you when your around. I've..." he paused as if looking for the right words. Everything seemed to freeze. What on earth was he talking about?

"I--" he stopped her with a finger to her lips. Lily froze.

"Whenever I see you with another guy I feel jealous, like I want to jump off the top tower. I…I love you." She felt her temper rise.

"I cant believe you actually completed a dare like that! whoever told you to say that can go to jump off a bridge!" Lily screamed trying to break free again.

"Lily I--" he dropped his hand from her shoulder and she looked up at him, frozen in the spot. And then she saw it. In his eyes, it was everywhere... He loved her. Lily couldn't take it. She ran, and ran and ran. She left for the holidays and cleared here head hoping that Potter would clear his head to and hopefully come back for the next year

To her disappointment, that's how it went on for the next year. The most infuriating year of her life! He asked Lily out 3 times a day and still played pranks on her for her attention. Boy was it annoying and she let him know that.

"POTTER!" Lily yelled down the hallway. They had a free now. He had taken all her classes so she knew she could grab him before he went out to the dorms and planned his next prank or whatever it was the freak did. He turned around and looked at Lily in surprise.

"Wow Evans, I always dreamed you would be screaming my name." he smiled seductively at her.

Lily rolled her eyes at him and opened her mouth to reply when he beat her to it.

"Oh how silly of me flower, I haven't asked you out today" he said as he grabbed her hand and moved a little to close for comfort.

"That exactly--"I started but was cut off once more.

"So how bout it Lily-flower, you, me this Saturday night?" he said moving even more closely. Lily looked at him with revulsion.

"I would rather date a snail!" she yelled at his smug face. "…and if you want to keep you face the way it is I suggest you never ask me out again!" she tried to pull away but he pulled her closer. She looked a bit scared a little curious. _All those girls saying he was an amazing kisser I wonder if he is_. _Wait, what am I thinking?!_ Lily tried to pull away again and he just looked into her eyes and then at her lips and kissed them. You want to know the weirdest thing, she kissed back. After a while she felt his tongue brush against her lips asking for entrance, Lily then realise what she was doing and brought her hand up and…WACK.

"What the hell Lily!" Potter asked wiping his hand across his face where a red hand mark was starting to appear.

"Never ask me out again Potter or worse will happen" and she walked away down the hall. Once she was sure she was far enough away she went into a run and ran as far away as possible. Lily only stopped once she found a deserted hallway. She collapsed against the wall and ran a finger over her lips. Her mind was going out of control. Why did she kiss back? It was the stress of the exams, she convinced herself. she let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding, got up and continued her way to the library to finish an essay for History of Magic she had to finish before tomorrow. Lily soon had the whole scene at the back of her head. But do good things ever happen to people called Lily Evans? No.

Lily got to her dorm and collapsed onto her bed.

"Lils? You okay?" asked a blonde headed Lizzie, Lily's best friend.

"Take one guess" Lily asked rolling her eyes and moving onto her back looking at the ceiling.

"ahh it's the determined James Potter I see." Lizzie replied putting her magazine up on the bedside table. "What did he do this time" Lizzie asked boringly

"HE KISSED ME!" Lily replied sitting up staring at Lizzie. Lizzie's eyes widened and her jaw literally dropped. After gaining her composure. She sat up straight and replied

"Excuse my for a moment will you" and without waiting for a reply she left a disbelieving Lily watch her leave.

BANG! The door to the guy's dorm swung open revealing Lizzie standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. She spotted James's best friend Sirius and went over to his bed.

"Sirius, you better be able to tell me where James is or prepare to die." She said threateningly. Sirius looked mock surprised

"And what? Disappoint the whole female population with the death of the best looking guy at Hogwarts?" he said give her a disbelieving look.

"And to think I went out with you." She said rolling her eyes laughing a little.

"It's okay, I understand im irresistible." He smiled his best smile at her. Lizzie just rolled her eyes when a guy walked into the room. A guy named James Potter to be precise.

"I don't get it" said James as he walked to his bed looking at Lizzie "how come you can come barging into our rooms and the girls ones have actual locks on the doors. Lizzie chuckled and then remembered why she was here. She walked over to James and slapped him on the cheek.

"HEY! What was that for!?" yelled James at Lizzie smiling smugly at herself.

"For kissing Lily." She said simply "Gees don't you get the message? She. Doesn't. like. You." Lizzie said as if explaining something to a five year old.

"Hey she kissed back!" he said deafeningly. Lizzie's eyes widened and jaw dropped for the second time that evening.

"Excuse my while I question someone" Lizzie said while rushing out the door hearing Sirius yelled at James

"YOU KISSED HER! When were you going to tell me!?!"

"at least I found out before he did" Lizzie mumbled to herself entering the girl dorm once more to find a nervous looking Lily on her bed looking at Lizzie.

"I was wondering when you would come back." Shifting slightly so Lizzie could sit next to her and they could close the curtains around her bed.

"spill" is all Lizzie said. And that's just what Lily did. She spilled how she hated him and how.

"Ahh peace at last" Lily breathed to herself as she settled into the back seat. "To the airport miss?" questioned the driver. "Yes thanks, terminal 3 please" she was leaving her town, friends (Her best friend Lizzie was meeting her at the airport) and James Potter for a long 3 weeks at her holiday house at a country town by the beach. No one could ask for better. "Here we are Miss" said the cab driver, pulling her out of her dreams, good ones at that. She paid tom, finding his name on the front window, and set off to find Lizzie. She didn't have to look far, Lizzie's bleach blond hair stands out anywhere. She grabbed her bags and ran full bolt over to her. As she got closer she slowed to a stroll and acted dignified. When Lizzie saw her she put out her hand and she gracefully shook hers, looking her into the eyes she couldn't help it, she burst into a fit of giggles. She joined her soon after and only resurfaced from the giggles 10 minutes later, out of breath.

"Lizzie, I'm so excited! I can't wait to get to the beach. Luckily it's only a 2 hour flight ay." she said pulling her into a hug.

"Yes, oh my goodness a whole 3 weeks with just you it's going to be awesome" Lizzie replied.

"Oh we better get in line for our seats or we might not be seated together." she said while pulled her over to the very large line, it seemed everyone wanted to go to Jasper, the country town, for the summer holidays. So they got into the huge line praying that they got seats together not next to random people and after about 30 minutes of no-so-clam waiting it was finally our turn. So they gave our tickets to the lady and told her to please put us together.

"I'm sorry but is it a problem if you're not sitting right next to each other? The closest I can do is the two end seats separated by an isle. Would that be alright" they looked at each other and told her together it would be fine and off they went to board the plane. They got on and she was looking for her seat and when she got to her row she sat down and looked across at Lizzie who was looking just behind her with a look of absolute horror etched onto her face. Slowly she turned around and to her disgust; there was Potter with a huge grin plastered on his abnormally handsome face, with his almost black hair falling lightly over his dark brown, almost black eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but she got there first. "POTTER!" she screamed, making the people on the plane look over in interest or annoyance.

"Are you following me?" she asked a bit softer but the annoyance still clearly in her voice. James, if possible, grinned even wider. He leaned over and whispered in her ear

"My dear Lily-flower, you no I do that already." she was too surprised/freaked out to move and when she got her senses back SMACK.

"Don't you ever call me that again okay? My name is Lily and that's all it will ever be." Lily flicked her long red hair with blond highlights out of her green eyes and moved as far away from James Potter as possible.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, unfortunately not mine." James taunted her. By now everyone was on the plane and they were getting ready to take off. She could feel James's eyes on her and she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of looking over so she stared at her lucky best friend who was put next to some hot guy and was talking intimately to. They took off and it couldn't have been more than 10 minutes and James decided it would be safe to talk, Lily thought otherwise.

* * *

"So Lily, where are you staying at Jasper?" Lily turned around and looked into his hopeful eyes and could help but answer

"We going to our holiday house at Pippy Beach, you?" she thought - _well if im going to be stuck with him may as well be civil. _

"No way so am I"

Great, could these holidays get any better?

"Sirius is coming down in a week also so you no. isn't this going to be fun?"

Damn, she shouldn't have tempted fate. Argh two of them! She didn't think she could deal with the one. What's worse is Lizzie is actually friends with Sirius and you know what? I'm going to be stuck seeing them all summer. Damn, damn, damn, frickin heck could this…no she will not say that because it probably will.

"Great, I just can't wait James." Lily said sarcastically. And added under her breath "at least you not next door"

"Which house are you? I want to know if your close." What harm could happen if she said…he would find out anyway.

"57, which one are you?" his huge grin appeared on his face. She closed her eyes knowing what was coming next.

"Im 58… were neighbors!" he sounded so excited. Argh screw being nice she couldn't take that anymore Lily got up without a glance at James and said she needed to restroom and hurried off. She jumped into the first one available and slammed the door. Why did he have to ruin everything? She didn't know how long she was in there but a faint "Lily" caught her attention and she thought she should respond. "Yeah" she said through the door. "Its James" a louder reply came, he had found her stall. She groaned and got to her feet.  
"Just wanted to see if you were okay"

"Im fine" she replied through the door again

"Well im not leaving until you come out" she groaned again. She heard him lean against the door. Perfect. She quickly opened the door and he fell inside and onto the floor. She couldn't help it, it was hilarious. His face was so surprised. Then he noticed her laughing and groaned. He got up and pushed onto the door for support and accidentally pressed it shut. they both stood for a second in surprise then realised they were in a bathroom stale, together, alone and in a small confined space. She quickly went to open the door but it was stuck and wouldn't open.

"Uh James, a little help here" she said desperately while pulling with all her might against the door.

"Right…okay move away I'll give it ago" he said finally coming out of his daze. He rolled up his sleeves, it would have been funny if she wasn't dwelling on what would happen if she was stuck in here with James, and put both hands on the door and pulled, and pulled. She started to wonder if maybe she was stronger than him. He looked at her and then back to the doorknob.

"Ah Lily, I can't pull it open. It's stuck" so she did the next best thing. She bashed her fists on the door and yelled "Help! The doors stuck she can't get out. Someone help!" James just stood there looking amused while she did that for about 5 minutes and gave up hope. James and she were inches apart. James was leaning towards her and she didn't know what to do. She couldn't move. Parts of her just wanted to lean it and just kiss him but the other was screaming out to move as far away as possible. Just as they were centimeters apart and she was about to cave in there was a loud knock on the door and they both jumped apart.

"Hello? Are you stuck? Do you want me to get you out? I thought I heard someone yell help?" yelled an older man's voice.

"Ye… yes" she answered, her voice braking.

"Okay stand back I'll get you out" she pulled James back with me…he seemed to be in some sort of daze. He had this goofy grin on his face when he looked at me. Argh she felt disgusting. Lily Evans, almost KISSED, James Potter! Eh that is so gross, she thought. The man got the door open and Lily thanked him and pulled James away but not before getting confused stares. they got to our seats to find there was only 10 minutes left to landing.

"I guess this wouldn't be a good time to ask if you wanted to go out with me." James asked once they were seated. Lily just rolled her eyes at him and looked away. Lily thought "I'm making sure that on the way home we get seats to together."

* * *

Lizzie and Lily had just walked into our holiday house through the two large ceiling to floor glass doors that led to the sitting room. In front of us were two oceans blue, ironic she no, couches, a white washed coffee table and a bar with mini fridge and all. The walls were a half sun yellow half cream. And the floors were tiled a creamy white. Over all it looked very nice. Our holiday house was a two story house with a home theater underground. The back door opened onto the beach and the front onto Market Street. Out of the three days they had been here were yet to see Potter. Not that Lily minded. None in the least actually, but it did make her wonder if he was alright. Nar, he's a big boy he should be fine. So back to us: Lizzie and Lily were just walking inside after a long day of the beach when the door bell rang. Lily walked to the door and looked at what she was wearing, just her binki, great. She opened the door and had a strong erg to slam it shut again but Lizzie was already at the door engulfing someone in a hug. After she left the person go she saw it was Sirius. She let out a groan. Great, her James free days have just ended. Hello hell.

"Sirius! How are you? Ah I feel like I haven't seen you in forever" Lizzie rambled

"Hey to you to Lizzie, Yea im good but don't worry James told me your staying here to so we can all hang out together" he looked at her and James as well. Lily just rolled her eyes. Fat chance.

"Do you guys want to come in?" Lizzie asked dragging Sirius in anyway. Okay no, Sirius is not Lizzie's boyfriend they are just really good childhood friends and have just formed a really close bond over the years. Lizzie and Sirius were already in our sitting room and James and Lily were just standing at the door.

"Aren't you going to ask me in?" James asked in a slight offended tone.

"You don't deserve to be asked in" she shot back at him

"Well your approval isn't needed" and with that pushed past and helped himself inside. She just stared at him. "Argh the insufferable pig! I hate him" she thought. Lily slammed the door shut and pushed myself onto the couch and didn't look at anyone. James just grinned at her triumphantly. She glared at him. He stared back. He tried to make her give up. But im a Evans and Evans never give up. But then there are times when you just have to bit the bullet and let the loser win. She looked away. James's grin just grew wider and he let out a triumphed "yes!" she just groaned and rolled her eyes and took back to glaring at him. Lizzie and Sirius were just watching us with a look of dismay on their faces.

"Gees guys, how old are you? Five?" Lizzie asked while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah Lizzie's right, you really need to get over this. Cant you just stop being like this to each other and act civil?" Sirius asked. More at her than James, Lily thought.

"Yeah Lily, can't you just give into the fact that you're madly in love with me and come and give me that kiss you have been dying to give me?" James said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Two can play the game, she thought. So she walked up to James with a seductive smile on her lips.

"Your right James, im so sorry" she said sweetly inches away from him. Lizzie and Sirius were looked completely shocked. James was looking excited she brought her hand up and slapped it across his face.

"Don't even think about it Potter!" and Lily stormed off up the stairs to her room.

"Lily! Lily! Lily!" she could hear James coming after her so she just got to her room and slammed the door shut. That God for door locks.

"Fine I'll just wait till you get out then Evans." Lily rolled her eyes as she heard him sit down outside.

* * *

"Sirius, we need to do something about them" Lizzie remarked as she sat down, drink in hand, next to Sirius at the bar.

"Yes I know, but the question is what? We can't just lock them in a room. They might kill each other, or Lily kill James is more like it." Sirius said with a smile on his face.

"I no but I have a better idea…" and Lizzie explained. The smile on Sirius's face grew and he nodded his head in agreement.

"The only question is how…"

"I have a plan, I just need tonight and we can do it in the morning. Just have James at the spot at around 3 okay?" Lizzie asked while getting up.

"You can count on me" Sirius replied his grin ever growing.

A/N This chapter has been edited on the 17.11.2008 by Brooke Tooley.


	2. Chapter 2

Chained for life  
chapter 2

"Bloody hell, you are the hardest person to get up Lily Evans!" That is what Lily awoke to, the dulcet tones of none other the 'the' Lizzie Horton. She groaned... It felt like 5 am she pulled her hand out of bed and let it wander on her bedside table for her phone when Lizzie enlightened her with the needed information

"Its 3 pm. And none of this its holidays bla, bla, bla crap you have been sleeping all day! I have something planned so wear your swimmers is all I will say" and with that she left. Lily rubbed her eyes trying to comprehend what she said and grudgingly got up. She put her baby blue binki on and a strapless beach dress then a touch of eyeliner, mascara and foundation then picked up her sunnies and slowly made her way down stairs. Once someone wakes her up she can't just sit in her bed she has to get up. "Lucky for Lizzie" is all she could say.

Lily looked a lot more awake then she felt but acted awake for Lizzie, she seemed to have some pretty exciting plans. she found her in the kitchen eating some pancakes mum must have made before leaving with dad for work, they worked at the bank and were the managers of most of the banks around here which meant they didn't really get holidays, she slid in next to Lizzie when she looked up from her plate,

"Finally you're up! I was about to come and drag you out of bed" Lily just grinned and looked at her, she was wearing, a pair of blue shorts with a white singlet showing her multi-coloured swimmers clearly. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a rough ponytail and her sunnies sat neatly on her head. She got up and held out a thick black head band to her

"You need to put this over your eyes once were outside okay?" she smiled, Lily was getting curious now but rather excited all the same. She nodded her head and put it on once they were outside and Lizzie lead her somewhere and they sat down on a beach and said to keep quiet for a second. Lily and Lizzie weren't sitting down for more than a minuet when someone grabbed her hand a put a heavy metal thing around it and Lily heard a click and they let go. She ripped off the headband with her other hand. She saw a very thick, strong, secure chain around her wrist and it leading to the last person she wanted to be changed to in the world, James Potter. He was looking equally as stunned. Keeping her cool she pulled her hand (and James's) and asked coolly

"Take it off Sirius and Lizzie" she just shook her head and picked up the key for the lock holding the chain together and put it in her pocket.

"No, it's not coming off until you get along" Lily lost it after that.

"WHAT! You expect me to spend I don't know how long with this, this pig!?" She was fuming. Thoughts were running through her head then plans then annoyance took over and that's all she had room for. She looked at James he was glaring at Sirius. If looks could kill Sirius would be a pile of dust by now.

"Lizzie give me the key please" Sirius held out his hand not waiting for an answer. Lizzie reluctantly handed it over. "Yes! We had won! I'm so killing Lizzie and Sirius after this and now I think about why not kill James while I'm at it" Lily thought. Sirius took the key and threw it into the bin.

"you guys are not going anywhere without one another" Sirius crossed his arms and took Lizzie away. James and Lily just stared after them in shock. She didn't know what to say. Her first instinct was to search the bin. But the bin truck came up and emptied the bin. Lily was staring longingly towards the spot where the bin stood hopping that maybe if she stared long enough it would come back. James's voice brought her back to earth,

"So... Where are we going to sleep?" Lily turned to look at him and he had that stupid grin on his face. She did not want to think about that.

"WE won't be sleeping anywhere. We are going to get this thing off and vola you go back to your insufferable world and I'll go back to mine. Got it?"

"Um Lily? You do realise they threw out the key?"

"Yes"

"…and that the chain is one of those non-cut chains?"

I hesitated "yes"

"Ah so may I ask, how your going to get it off?"

"Yes well I hadn't thought of that yet" Lily snapped. James backed as far away as possible; considering he had a fat chain on his hand it seemed quite hard.

"Let's just go find Lizzie and Sirius okay?" Lily asked grudgingly. With that they walked back to her house and found them sitting at the bar laughing. They both stopped when they walked in the door and turned to look at us. Lily glared at Lizzie. She shivered. Lily mentally did a victory dance; her glares had gotten pretty good lately. Then Lizzie spoke

"If you're coming here to ask us to take it off I would have thought the two smartest people in our grade could have worked it out that we can't take them off." With that she turned back around. "You can't do that" Lily thought angrily.

"So when and how do you get it off" Lily questioned angrily. This time Sirius spoke.

"When you two learn to get along we will then think up a way of getting it off but for now you two are just going to have to live together" James perked up at this.

"You know what Lily?" this couldn't be good,

"What James?"

"I feel like a shower"

"No! No! No! No!" She hated Lizzie Horton with a passion. "Maybe I should start a club" thought Lily. Sirius just laughed at this but Lizzie paled.

"I'm sorry I didn't think it out…"

"That is just it Lizzie! You never think anything out! Now my holidays are going to be ruined by so annoying prat! Argh I can't take this!" and with that Lily went to storm up the stairs but was abruptly pulled back by the chain and fell onto James. Wow he was strong. Wait no, don't think about that. She punched him.

"Ouch, that hurt" dude his stomach is like a rock.

James laughed "do you realise you just complimented me?"

I just glared at him. Then Lily turned to Lizzie and Sirius who were looking at us with smug grins on their little faces.

"So where are we going to sleep then?" by now it was around six and Lily wanted to know what they were doing.

"Well James has a large bed so why not over there?" Sirius said with an ever smugger grin. With her free hand she rubbed her forehead to stop herself from slapping him across the face.

"fine, Lizzie you can write a note to mum and dad saying we are just staying at James and Sirius's house for a couple of days and they can find us next door number 58." Lily started to walk up stairs again but stopped when her "partner" wasn't following.

"James…I need some other clothes." He lifted an eyebrow and nodded his head and followed her up the stairs to her room. He was walking slowly so she had to pull him along into her room when he stopped unexpectedly.

"You know, I always dreamed that one day you would be pulling me into your room, us, chained to together" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. She held back the vomit that was about to come out for the gross mental images.

"That James would never happen. Now can you come over here so I can pack a few things?"

"Ah well I suppose I'll just have to keep on dreaming" Lily rolled her eyes at him and just picked up a few things and threw them into a bag and they went back down stairs.

"So what's for dinner guys?" Sirius asked. James nodded his head in agreement and as if his tummy agreed it growled. Lizzie laughed and Lily just rolled her eyes. Boys.

"Lets go get some pizza" Lizzie suggested the boys nodded and she just shrugged and they left for the pizza shop at the end of the street.

* * *

"Okay its getting late I think I'll head back to bed, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye" Lily heard Lizzie shut the door, and now there were three. Sirius took Lizzie's lead and said he wanted to get some sleep after the long day. James looked at her after Sirius left and asked

"Um, well, yes do you want to go to sleep now?" his tone was soft and she could tell he knew this was going to be hard so she bit back her retort and nodded

"Lead the way" she said sadly, he just smiled at her. Lily just rolled her eyes; this is going to be a long night. As they came to his room Lily was surprised to see it was pretty clean for a guy's room. The walls were covered in posters and the large bed was situated in the middle of the back wall. She put her bag down and pulled out her pajamas and looked at James who was staring at me.

"Ah James could you like look away?" he smirked but obliged.

She pulled off her dress and put her sleeveless nightie on and then pulled off the top to her swimmers. Lily turned around to see James staring at the opposite wall pretending to be very interested in one of his posters. She smiled, he didn't look.

"Okay you can look now" he turned around and smirked. Lily glared at him.

"Well I guess it's my turn…how am I going to take this top off though?" it was her turn to smirk at him.

"Guess your going to have to cut it James." And before he could speak Lily had pulled out a pain of scissors that were lying on his desk. He looked at her alarmed but Lily just smiled.

"Fine. I don't like this shirt anyway." Oh. "Damn, this isn't as fun anymore" Lily thought. But all the same she handed him the scissors and he cut down the top and she stared at his nicely toned body. James smirked at her

"You know it's not very nice to stare." Lily got her senses back and just rolled her eyes.

"Okay well I just sleep in my boxers, I hope that's alright?" she nodded

"But you have to stay on your side of the bed okay."

"But the whole bed is mine…"

"Not anymore. Good night and you better not try anything during the night"

"It's not really my style"

"Better not be"

We got into the bed. It smelt like James. Quite a nice smell actually. Lily breathed it in and closed her eyes. When she opened them James was just staring at her.

"What?" she demanded

"Nothing, I just never thought you would willingly get into my bed" she rolled her eyes and decided to try and sleep.

**A/N - hey y'all i hope you like my story tell me if there are mistakes that should really be fixed or whatnot so please r & r it helps :D **

**This chapter has been edited by Brooke Tooley**


	3. Chapter 3

Chained for life  
Chapter 3

* * *

James awoke to something tickling his face. He pulled his hand up and brushed away some hair. He was confused, how did that get there. Then the memories of yesterday came flooding back. He looked down and there was Lily, head of his chest snuggled up next to him. He couldn't help but smile. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. He just lay back down ready to go back to sleep. He stroked Lily's hair and fell asleep there.

* * *

Lily awoke feeling quite well rested and then confused as she didn't know where she was. Then it clicked. She was in James's room and sleeping in James bed and oh my goodness she was sleeping practically on top of James's bare chest and James hand was in her hair. She felt like screaming. James must have felt her wake because just before she contemplated screaming for help she heard James's voice as he started to stroke her hair,

"Good morning honey. Have a good sleep?" Lily didn't want to know what that meant in 17 year old boy language so she quickly withdrew from her sleeping position and pushed to the far end of the bed and screamed.

"Get away from me! You said you wouldn't do anything!"

"I didn't Lily. I swear I just woke up to you sleeping like that!" James pleaded. She didn't want to believe it. She got up and out of bed so quickly she didn't realise the chain was still on her arm and was pulled suddenly on top of James. He laughed. Lily blushed.

"Can we get up now please?" she asked irritably knowing that she couldn't go anywhere without him agreeing because he was a lot stronger than me. Lily had given up. She was stuck like this and was going to let James drag her anywhere.

"Okay but I need a shower first" he said grinning widely. Okay maybe not anywhere.

James actually wasn't in the mood for a shower, but did it only to annoy Lily. He knew he was stronger then her and was not as shy as she was. He didn't care if she was there or not, he was ready to take advantage of that.

"Yes well I would like one as well but how are we going to do that because im not taking a shower in front of you" when she saw him opening his mouth she quickly added "and I don't want to see you either" Lily looked away because her stupid brain was forming mental images that she didn't want to see.

"You do realise we could just wear swimmers?" why didn't she think of that?

"Ah, right, well, how are we supposed to get into them?"

"The same way we got into our pajamas maybe?" he said raising his eyebrows crinkling his handsome face. Wait hold on, freeze and rewind. Did she just call Potter handsome? Ahh delete, delete, delete, erase from memory. That gross, arrogant, big headed prick had meddled with her brain ahh.

"Ah earth to Lily? Anyone home? Are you okay you look annoyed?" the annoyance must have showed on her face but she quickly hid that.

"I'm fine I was just thinking now shall we do this? I still have my swimmer bottoms on, I forgot to take them off so I just need to do the top up so turn around" he just raised his eyebrows and looked away. Lily got out her swimming top. The top was tied but the bottom wasn't so she slipped the top loop over her head and tried to tie the bottom, no avail.

"Ah James, could you help me please?" Lily asked quietly. Ah this is so embarrassing. James looked around surprised saw what she meant and smirked.

"Sure thing" he tied it for her and now it was his turn. Great.

How on earth are we going to do this?

"So how are we going to do this?" James asked as if he had read her mind.

"Well you…ah I see well I'll just look the other way…its not like I want to look so you have no problem. I say from now on we just wear our swimmers all the time." James nodded and told her to turn around. She didn't need telling twice. It was quite awkward as James took off his boxers and put on a pair of Speedo's and a put a pair of board shorts on. Lily didn't bother wait for him to tell her to turn around, she knew he was done.

"So shower time?" she asked annoyingly

* * *

Lily started to dry her hair while brushing it and James was staring at her again. She finished and the two of them made the way down to the kitchen. On the way either of them kept pulling at the chain so the other one tripped or just got pulled forward.

James entered the kitchen first and pulled in the chain so Lily bumped into the wall with her right shoulder.

"You're so going to die for this!" she said while glaring and rubbing her shoulder.

"Whatever you say," James just said. His parents were just carrying the last suitcases out from another room as the entered.

"You're going now?" James asked.

"Yeah," his father answered; his gaze fell on the chain around James and Lily's hands. "What's happened to you two?"

"Sirius" James just said and rolled his eyes.

His mother started to laugh and his father just shook his head and smiled

"This is not funny!" James said, getting annoyed at his parents.

"Yes it is," Susan laughed. "It's one of the best ways to make people get together."

James and Lily both blushed and looked down. James was cursing his parents in his mind; they really knew how to make people embarrassed.

"You two have fun," Evan said as they started to carry their suitcases out of the kitchen.

"We'll be home in twoish weeks," Susan added.

They both walked out the door, leaving James and Lily with a very awkward silence. "Wanna get something to eat?" James asked after some time.

"Sure…" Lily said slowly.

"We'll kill Sirius and Lizzie later for this," he said, referring to the chain around the wrists.

"Sure…"

James dragged Lily over to the fridge looking for something to eat. He picked up the milk and put it on the kitchen table and then went and got a box of cereal and two bowls and spoons on the table, all while just pulling Lily to wherever he needed to go without asking her. After getting two glasses and orange juice and straws and umbrellas Lily was getting fed up. She knew he was doing this just to annoy her.

"I hope you realise that you didn't need all this" Lily said annoyed

"Nah. Then I couldn't pull you around."

"You know you could be nice for once. Is it that hard?"

James looked at her for some seconds.

"You know what?" he asked. "I have tried to be nice to you the last two or three years, but what have I gotten in response? Hateful glances and mean words. I don't think you can be meaner to me so I can act the way I want as long as you're stuck to me because we won't get away from each other before we talk and act nicely towards each other."

Lily had opened her mouth, ready to say something to James, but no words came past her lips.

"Finally, come on" he pulled you abruptly towards the table. Lily almost fell but quickly recovered.

"You're an asre, did you know that?"

"Like I haven't heard that one before"

"That's because I really mean it!"

"Oh im touched."

"You're not welcome."

James didn't reply, but sat down and ate in silence. When they were finished James heard steps at the stairs. He turned around and saw Sirius come down. He grinned as he saw James and Lily sitting across each other with their hands on the table, still with the chain. They hadn't figured it out yet.

"You two have to solve your problems sooner or later," he said and sat down next to James.

"Be careful or I'll kill you," Lily said between her teeth.

"Sure… Well, Lizzie and I talked about going to the beach today. Wanna come?"

"If you haven't noticed, Black" Lily said in a deathly "I have a parasite hanging by my wrist and am not in the mood to go to the beach today."

"I want to go." James said. Really he wasn't in the mood either, but he just wanted to irritate Lily.

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do."

"Oh, no you don't."

"Oh, yes I do."

Lily leaned back in her chain and crossed her arms. James wasn't ready for this and was pulled into the table with his ribs and his head hit the table.

"OUCH!" he exclaimed and straightened up again. "Please try and control your movements, girl!"

"I do what I want to do!"

"Fine!" James said and got up.

Now it was Lily's turn to fly over the table. She quickly pushed herself up as James began to go out of the kitchen. James walked very quickly and Lily almost had to run after him. Sirius sat back and looked after them, grinning widely, their plan was working splendidly. James pushed a door open and walked out in the garden.

"Will you please slow down?!" Lily called desperately

"No," James said simply.

He made the ending of the garden out a gate into the park and sat down in the grass. Lily had nothing to do but sit down beside him. As James leaned back with closed eyes Lily found no other thing than do the same. Both of them were silence for a couple of minutes.

"I hate you," Lily suddenly said.

"You've said that before too."

"I thought so too. I just can't say anything that make you realise just how much."

"Nope, because deep down inside you don't."

"Yes, I do"

"No, you don't"

"Yes."

"I'll wait for you," James said

"Oh, just shut up."

He did not reply. He just sighed and thought for how long this would go on. After a couple of minutes he could feel Lily get up next to her.

"James?" she asked. James was puzzled by why Lily's voice wasn't harsh anymore. He mumbled a yes. "Do you realise that we'll be stuck until we learn to get along?"

"Yeah, I kind of found out last night when Sirius and Lizzie said so."

"Yes. But do realise how long time that can be. We could be stuck for the rest of our lives!"

James sat up next to Lily. "Look. Not to be mean or anything. But it kind of depends on you. It's not me who hates the person I'm stuck with. It's you."

"We're two people stuck together," Lily raged. "…two people with this problem! How can you say it's only me who needs to accept you?"

"Because, you hate me, I don't hate you."

"We could pretend you know?" Lily thought.

"Look Lily, Sirius and Lizzie are not stupid it wouldn't work. So don't bother with those stupid thoughts okay. If you want to make this thing go away we are going to have to try."

James sighed, knowing what Lily didn't want to do this; she didn't care anyway. They both leant back onto the grass and looked into the sky, thinking. James closed his eyes and sighed, breathing in the warm summer air. Lily seemed to have gone quite next to him. He sat up a bit and watched as Lily picked a blade of grass and cut it into small pieces. She seemed to know he was watching. He closed his eyes and lay back on the grass once again.

Several minutes passed before Lily said something which surprised James.

"I don't hate you."

James opened his eyes slowly and turned his head to look at Lily.

"You don't what?"

"Hate you. I-I don't hate you."

"It seems like you do," James said. He had nothing else to say because he was very surprised by Lily's words.

"Yeah… I mean… sometimes you can be a little too…what shall we call it? ... Insensitive and stuff like that. But I don't hate you. Those sides of you just annoy me a bit. Well, maybe a bit more than a bit"

James nodded slowly. "I understand."

"You do?" Lily asked surprised.

"Yeah, and if we ever want to have this chain removed, I can see that I have to turn those sides a bit down."

Lily smiled at him. "And I'll try to be a bit more acceptable about you."

"So we're trying to get along?" James asked and smiled.

"I guess we are," Lily said and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Chained for life

Chapter 4

The next morning James had quite a different start to the previous day. He and Lily lay back to back with the linked hands over their heads, and this day not under the same blanket. James turned a bit and saw that Lily was awake. She had not yet noticed that James was awake.

James yawned and stretched, and Lily turned to face him.

"Morning," she said smiling.

"Morning my little Lily-flower"

Lilys smile disappeared. James looked alarmed at what he said.

"Oh sorry Lily I didn't mean to. It just slipped out."

Lily nodded, and then smiled. "Let's go out and have some fun!"

James grinned and got up. Half an hour later they entered the kitchen and saw Sirius and Lizzie eating late breakfast and talking. Lizzie looked up and smiled at the smiling Lily and yawning James.

"Good morning you two," she said.

Both Lily and James mumbled a 'Good morning' and sat down at the table.

"Wanna go to the beach today?" Sirius asked. "…since you weren't in the mood yesterday."

James looked at Lily who looked down at her bread with jam. "What do you think?" he asked her and shoved her slightly.

She looked up and swallowed. "Sure… When are we going?" she asked and looked at Lizzie.

"Half an hour?" she asked.

"Yeah, okay."

"Fine." James said and grabbed some bread.

Both James and Lily made their way up stairs to their room and put of appropriate clothing. Lily put on a light pink strapless dress (she had to wear a lot of these now) and James just put on another pair of board shorts. But just as he was about to grab a top

"You do realise you can't put that on right?"

James didn't but he wouldn't let the almighty Lily know that.

"I was just moving it; gees I cant do anything without you guessing what im going to do can me?

Lily looked a little put off and was about to cross her arms when James grabbed her chained arm and swung her around. They were inches apart. James and Lily were looking at each other when the door suddenly burst open.

"And where are the two love birds…" Sirius trailed off as he saw the two standing where they were. After getting over the initial shock a grin spread over his face.

"Well I see when I'm interrupted and not needed Lizzie and I will just wait down stairs." And with that he closed the door. James looked back at Lily grinning and Lily just looked away and stepped back.

"Ah, um, let's getting going then."

"Sure lets just get some towels."

* * *

The beach was a fun affair and James and Lily. They got along quite well and woke the next day similar to the other. Lily and Lizzie asked James and Sirius if they wanted to go the mall. They agreed to go, but regretted it just as they entered the centre. Lily and Lizzie had to try almost every possible shoe in the shoe-shop and James and Sirius couldn't do anything about it. Then Lily and Lizzie dragged them into a shop for Dresses. They both groaned knowing they would be in here for ages. Sirius raced to the chairs and got comfortable while James was pulled around the shop. After that Lily and Lizzie had to look at several binki's. All James and Sirius had to do was carry the bags, and there were more and more for each store. At last they fell down in two chairs at a little kiosk which served ice-cream.

"What do you want girls?" James asked them. "It's on me."

Lily looked at him a few seconds. "Sorbet," she said.

James looked at the menu. "There're ten different sorbets. Which one do you want?"

Lily leaned a little over to James and looked at the menu. James smelled her perfume and smiled, before looking up at Lizzie.

"And what about you?"

"Strawberry," she said and smiled, while looking at James with a gaze he did not like.

"And you?" James looked at Sirius.

"Lemon."

James looked back at Lily. Her eyes were still searching the menu.

"Decided yet?"

Lily bit her lower lip. "I think I'm going with the mango…" she said hesitating.

"Great," James said and smiled.

They sat for a few more minutes before a low girl with blonde hair came over to ask what they wanted.

"Umm… A Strawberry, Lemon sorbet, mango sorbet and chocolate.. All big."

"Uh James do you seriously think I could eat that much?," Lily said.

"Then just leave the rest," James said to Lily before looking at the waitress. "That's all."

"Okay, thank you," the waitress said and left.

"I could totally get a date with her you know." Sirius said while he cocked his head and watched her back. He had just been talking about how he had a date with some girl from the beach.

"Have you ever considered trying to be with the same girl for more than a week?" Lizzie asked Sirius.

"Never," Sirius said simply. "What would be fun about that?"

Lizzie opened her mouth to reply, but James stopped her with his hand. "Don't. I've tried, but it's impossible."

Lizzie didn't seem like she wanted to let it go, but did. She just had one last comment, "It's great to be in a relationship."

James knew that Lizzie liked to be in a relationship and was nothing like Sirius. If they started a discussion like that, they would probably never stop.

"Lizzie's right," he said after some seconds. "But just let it go."

Sirius didn't answer; he was busy looking into Lizzie's shopping bags. The waitress came back with the ice and James paid her.

"How can you buy that much stuff?" Sirius asked out of nowhere.

"How can we not?" Lizzie asked him back. "We need it."

Sirius just rolled his eyes and went back to his almost finished ice-cream.

"So what should we do for the rest of the day when we get back?" Lily asked after some time.

"I'm going on a date," Sirius said and smiled. "So it will only be the three of you."

"Uh!" Lizzie exclaimed and looked at Lily. "Let's do some girl stuff!"

"Like what?" Lily asked.

"I don't know… Paint our toenails and do facemasks?"

"Yeah. It would be fu-"

"No way!" James cut her off. "I'm not going to stand a whole day with make-up and perfume! And gossip! And boy-talk! It will be hell!"

"Stop that. We're not that bad." Lizzie said.

"Right," James snorted.

Lily sighed and slowly shook her head. "We are not that bad… We could paint James's toenails too! And give him a make-over!" she added with a glint in her eye.

"No you couldn't!" James said while pulling his feet up under him.

The two girls laughed, and Sirius looked at James with a mischievous smile.

"You would be finished as my friend if that happened," he said to James.

"I wouldn't let that happen."

"We're two. You're one. We can just force it on you," Lizzie said.

"That would be an idea," Lily said, smiling mischievously.

"I have to take a picture of that and show it to the school paper" Sirius grinned.

James shot him a warning look.

"Maybe we should make tracks and go home?"

"Yeah…" replied James getting up and picking up Lily's bags and they started to walk towards the bus stop to get home. The bus trip was uneventful and it wasn't until Sirius left for his date did Lily and Lizzie start their girls night. James soon found out what they meant.

"Okay so lollies, chocolate, popcorn, ice cream and movies" Lily recited, more to herself than anyone else. James and Lizzy just stood there watching knowing not to interrupt her when she was in planning mood.

"Are you guys going to help or do I have to do everything myself?!" Lily asked suddenly catching Lizzie and James off guard.

"Lily we are just waiting for you instructions since we thought your best at this" replied Lizzie quickly. Lily seemed to like this, she smiled and both Lizzy and James let out a breath of relief. They went for a walk to the shops just at the end of the street and got the needed things and got home and cooked the popcorn and what not. They put the movie on and sat on the couch waiting for it to start.

"So what are we watching girls?" James asked

"Just a girly movie" Lily said shortly

"Popcorn?" Lizzie asked from the armchair she sat in.

"Sure," Lily said and shrugged.

Lizzie handed her the popcorn bowl.

After twenty minutes it was very clear to James, that it wasn't a movie that he would ever like. He almost dozed off and could hear Lily and Lizzie talking, but not really hear what they were saying. He blinked a couple of times to make his view more clear. I would be embarrassing if he felt asleep now, it was only around eight.

Lily moved a bit next to James, and pushed herself a bit down at the same time as she leaned against James. And when she rested her head against his shoulder too, his heart skipped a beat. He tried to make his heart beat more silently, but it seamed out of control. He what was going on. Because deep inside he wished Lily had feelings for him, but he was sure she hadn't, and he had a hard time figuring out what Lily meant with this. It could be nothing, but it also could be everything. At that second he wished he had listened more that time when he was twelve and his father had talked to him about stuff like this. He slowly breathed in the smell of Lily.

"What am I doing" James muttered to himself, without knowing he had spoken aloud.

"Huh?" Lily turned her head and looked at him.

"Never mind" he quickly said and looked at the TV again.

Lily sent James's head a confused look.  
He could see in the corner of his eye that Lily once again turned her head to the TV and watched the movie.

After some time James had almost fallen asleep. He shook his head slightly. He could hear Lily and Lizzie talking again and the movie where running on the TV. He pushed himself slightly down in the couch so he almost laid in it with his feet on the table. Lily had pulled her legs and feet up at the couch and now almost lay there, resting against James.

What did Lily mean by lying like this with him? James could not figure out if all girls were like that or just Lily, or if she had started to have feelings for him; the last thing probably being mostly wishful thinking. Maybe he was just thinking too much about it…

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Chained for life

Chapter 5

James blinked a couple of times. The sun was shinning in his face and he was almost blinded. As he looked around he found himself sleeping in the living room where they had watched movies last night. James yawned and looked out of the window. It was early morning, and he and Lily were lying down on the couch with a blanket over them. It was a small couch so Lily lay half on top of him with her one hand on his shoulder and her head on his chest.

"Um, Lily…" James tried to wake her up. He let his hand slide over her back. "Lily…"

She slowly lifted her head. "Huh?"

"'Morning," James grinned.

Lily blinked a couple of times, before slowly getting up. James sat up next to her.

"'M- Morning…" she yawned. "What are we doing down here?"

"I was kind of hoping you could answer that," James grinned while running his hand through his hair.

"It's not funny." Lily said; she seemed to have woken up at once.

"What's not funny?" James asked and looked at her.

"That we slept down here. And stop running your hand through your hair," she said irritably.

"Why?" James asked, wondering what had caused Lily's bad temper this morning.

"It's annoying!"

"But my hair looks better when I do that!"

"It looks great anyway."

James was about to say something, but stopped. He looked at Lily who looked back at him a few seconds before she blushed furiously.

"You like my hair!" James smirked.

"No I don't!" Lily said, but looked down.

"Yes you do. You just said it!"

"But I didn't mean it!"

"Yes you did. You like my hair. You like my hair," James sang triumphantly.

"James, stop being like that!" Lily exclaimed. "Gee! You're so annoying! And arrogant!"

James stopped singing. "Sorry…" he mumbled.

"You better be."

There were a couple of minutes of awkward silence.

"Should we get out in the kitchen and get something to eat?" James asked while scratching his neck.

"Yeah," Lily said and got up.

James followed. Sirius was sitting alone in the kitchen, eating a pile of toast. He grinned triumphantly when he saw them enter.

"What were you doing in there?" He asked, but seconds after added, "No, no, don't tell me. I don't wanna know!"

Lily just rolled her eyes at Sirius's remark.

"Another word Sirius and you won't be sitting at this table anymore."

Sirius just continued grinning. James then remembered something

"Hey so how did the date go?"

"Great! She tried to give me her number but ah I said I had my ways of finding her" He said grinning at James.

"Wait im confused. Does that mean you are going to ring her or not?" Lily asked

"Not" replied Sirius simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Your mean" Lily said simply

"I'm not mean"

"He's just Sirius" James sighed.

Sirius and Lily just looked at James.

"What? It's his routine. Flirt. Go out. Snog. Dump." He just shrugged and continued eating his toast.

"Yeah" said Sirius.

Lily didn't respond and ate her breakfast in silence, while Sirius and James talked about the Quidditch. There was a match the next week, not long from where they were. They could go there, if Lily agreed. Lily didn't answer right away and said she would think about it.

They all sat in the kitchen, not really doing nothing when Lizzie stuck her head through the door.

"What's up?" she grinned.

"Hello, Lizzie!" James greeted and smiled.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked with a glint in her eye as she entered and sat down next to Sirius.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"You just looked so cute. Lying there, sleeping peacefully on the couch in each other's arms," she looked dreamily out the window.

"Oh, shut up!" Lily said.

James noticed that she was blushing profusely as she said this.

"Actually, that was why I didn't wake you up. It was just so abnormal to see you two like that. I didn't want to ruin the once in a lifetime moment."

"Be careful!" Lily warned. "It's your fault and you never no what could be around the corner.."

James nodded. "Yeah. You can't be sure of anything form now on. Everything can be a trick," he said very mysteriously.

Lizzie snorted.

"Anyways," James started to change the subject. "Sirius and I have talked about going and watch the Quidditch match here next week. Lizzie?"

Lizzie looked at James for a couple a seconds and then looked at Lily. "Sure… You really want to come, Lily?"

Lily shrugged. "It's only fair. James had some girly time with us yesterday; I'll go watch the Quidditch next week."

James smiled. "Thanks, Lils."

Lily just shook her head. "Don't. It's just fair that way. We have to compromise sometimes."

"YES!" Sirius exclaimed "were going to see some Quidditch! And some hot chicks!"

The girls just rolled their eyes. James grinned, he was looking forward to next week.

They all spend the rest of the day outside, not really doing anything. Nevertheless it was long past midnight when they all went to bed. They had had loads of fun, and Lily and James still grinned when they entered their room.

"But when you think about it, it was a bit funny, right?" James asked Lily.

They had just talked about how he and Sirius once had covered the whole of the left wing in silly string so no one could go down there without getting stuck or being covered in it. Sirius and James had earned two weeks detention and a trip to the principal's office. Every class in that wing had been cancelled for the rest of the day, which they were pleased with as they had double Maths.

"Perhaps…" Lily said and started to change into her nightie. "Especially when Mrs. Black came out covered in the stuff" James laughed. "Did you see that?"

"Yeah. I stood in the hall when she went down there to see if it was okay"

"Wish I had." Lily grinned slightly.

"I just don't get how you can keep coming up with tricks like that," she said and crept down under the blanket.

"Me neither," James admitted and pushed himself down under his too. "But Chris puts a stopper for the worst of our ideas. Sirius isn't too pleased with him."

Lily sighed. "Doesn't Sirius ever bother you?"

James was confused. "What? Why?"

"The way he is with the girls. Dumping them straight away… like today?"

"Hmm…" James sighed. "No, not really."

"It's disgusting," Lily said.

"That's just the way he is. It was actually some habit we both had once, he just never stopped."

"'Both'? What's that suppose to mean?"

"Don't say you never noticed, Lily," James mumbled. "Once I was just as bad as he is."

Lily was quite for a minute while James turned a bit to lie better.

"Yeah, that's actually true," she said after some time. "…it begun in the middle of our eighth year, right?"

"Yes. And I was worst through our ninth year. It kind of stopped through last year. I'm not like that anymore," James said.

He had no idea why he told Lily things like this, but she was very easy to talk to, and he was comfortable talking to.

Lily was quite for a couple of seconds. "I think you could be a really sweet guy if you wanted to, James," she said after some time.

James didn't reply, but just looked at Lily while she turned onto her side, so she lay with her back to James.

"G'night," she said.

"Night" James just lay there thinking for a while before shutting his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

Lily was sitting on the couch. She was not going to move. No matter what James said she was going to sit here and read. The arrogant jerk can't always get what he wants she thought. James and Lily had just had a rather large argument. James had fallen down the stairs, and by James that meant Lily also, and Lily was certain he did it on purpose because he was angry at her for dragging her out bed claiming she had forgotten about the chain. So now Lily was sitting on the couch with a growling James telling her he was really hungry and wanted some breakfast while she was reading a particularly large book hoping it would hold her down.

"Please Lily? Just take the book with you and I can get some breakfast?" James pleaded once more.

"no." Lily said simply

That's it James gave up. He was going to use force.

"You don't get off this couch now im going to just sling you over my shoulder and carry you there myself." That got her attention. Lily looked up alarmed

"You wouldn't dare." James raised his eyebrows, gave her a large grin and picked her off the couch and slung her over his shoulder.

"James! Put me down this instant!" she screamed kicking her legs at James and punching his back with her fists, but not avail, James did not let her down. James got out some breakfast and sat it on the table and sat down and started to eat. By now Lily had given up and was lying limply over James's shoulder.

"Can I come down now James?" Lily asked quietly.

"Im sorry but I did not hear a certain word in that sentence" James replied smugly.

"What are you five or something?" Lily hotly

"No I just want an apology and a please and thank you. Is that to much to ask?"

"Yes. Because you have no right to demand things from me and it was your fault to begin with!"

"Oh come on. Are you serious?"

"No im Lily" Lily said lightly "and you better remember that."

"That pun is used way to many times." James said rolling his eyes.

Lily laughed then stopped hastily remembering she was mad at James for not putting her down. Hoping James had forgotten she tried once more.

"So James, you going to put me down?" she ask cautiously. James just shook his head.

"Are you that against saying you were wrong and sorry?"

"Yes I am, well to you anyway." She said proudly. With that James put her down and just finished the rest of his breakfast ignoring her. Since James hadn't gotten her a bowl she just ate some bread that was sitting on the table not bothering to ask James to get up and get her a bowl. She knew he would just ignore her and so she did the same to him. Lily was on her second piece of bread when Sirius came down stairs yawning. He took one look at the pair sitting with their backs to one another, eating in silence and the tension in the room was incredible.

"well im not going to bother asks what wrong because I don't want to know. And seriously guys if you don't sort out your difference's your going to be stuck like this into school and that wont be fun." Sirius said calmly. Lily glared at him. James looked angrily at Lily and said

"You better stop hating me Lily. This is getting annoying." Lily opened her mouth as James quickly corrected "…immensely dislike me then" Lily shut her mouth and slumped into her chair. This was going to be harder than she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: sadly I woke up form my dream of owning Harry Potter and this was the best I could do.**

**NOTES: The next chapters are going to take a bit longer considering they aren't already written and all so be patient and enjoy.**

**Chained for life**

**Chapter 6**

A week passed and no change had happened. Lily was being as civil as possible to James and James had given up and decided when she really gave it a try so would he. They went to the Quidditch game and Lily only went along because Lizzie reminded her that James had had the girl's night with them. All in all it was an uneventful week and Sirius and Lizzie were getting scared. It was only a week before school started and 3 days before they had to fly back home. They really needed something drastic to happen so they weren't the gossip of the school. But Sirius reminded Lizzie that if that worst comes to worst they had their plan.

Lily had started to see her parents more and they had acted the same way as James's parents thinking that they would get together sooner or later. That night James's parents and were going over to Lily's house for dinner and Lizzie, Sirius, James and Lily were all tagging along. After getting dressed into one of her more dressy strapless dresses and James just had to wear some pants since he hadn't wore a top in two weeks and still couldn't because of chain. Then went and got Sirius from the next room and headed down stairs to wait for James's parents.

"Well this is going to be fun isn't it?" asked James's mum smiling. "Finally meeting the parents of our little guest" she continued looking at Lily.

"Yes it's going to quite strange without you at our house Lily. I have gotten quite use to you here. Like the daughter we never had." Added James's dad, Lily blushed at this.

"Im so sorry about this, but if you want someone to blame/hurt, blame Sirius and Lizzie. They did this" Lily said hinting that she wanted them punished. Mr and Mrs. Potter just smiled and Sirius looked scared.

"Well let's not keep your parents waiting Lily" James said changing the subject. And let Lily lead them out to her house. They went inside and her parents greeted her with hugs and kisses saying how it's been so quiet without her there and then Lily introduced the Potter's. Both families got along well and they went into the sitting room for tea.

"So James, how are you managing? I see your still alive no bruises or broken bones. So that's good." Mr Evans said jokingly to James. James laughed and Lily blushed.

"Dad, im not that bad, seriously" Lily said frowning

"Someone say my name?" asked Sirius. Lily just rolled her eyes.

"Ah Lily but you are, especially when you get mad." James said jokingly but one look at her face told him to stop. "Okay fine you're not that bad…"

"Thank you James, at least someone loves me" she glaring at her dad.

"So Lizzie, Sirius what did you plan when they get back to school ay?" Mrs. Potter asked the couple. The two looked at each other guiltily.

"We sort of didn't think of that. We thought they would be getting on fine by now. We didn't realise we were dealing with two such stubborn people." Sirius said.

"yeah you see we thought by now the showering, eating, sleeping, shopping, parties and what not together would have worked but no. there is about at least three fights a day." Lizzie looked towards Sirius for agreement and he nodded his head and added. "yea you should have seen them the other morning. Lily was over James's shoulder and he was eating breakfast and she wouldn't say sorry so he could let her down, quite hilarious really." They all laughed except Lily and James. This was turning embarrassing fast.

"Okay well lets not talk about that." Lily said quickly." But really what are we going to do if we don't get along until school? Please tell me you wouldn't make me go through that embarrassment Lizzie?" Lizzie just smiled sweetly "mum? Dad?" she said desperately, they just shook their heads.

"Lily really, you shouldn't hold this sort of grudge against this perfectly nice boy. I see nothing wrong with that chain staying on you at school." Lily's Dad said, her mum nodding her head in agreement. Lily just sat there shocked with her mouth hanging open. James was equally as shocked. He looked towards his parents as if asking them the same.

"Yes James the same goes for you." James's dad answered his son's unasked question.

"Dinner should be ready" said Lily's mum suddenly and everyone got up to the table.

They ate dinner and desert and then after Lily's mum asked if anyone wanted more tea and James's parents accepted James and Lily excused themselves to go to bed Sirius said he would stay for a bit longer with Lizzie. So Lily and James made their way to James's room. The walk back was silent and awkward it wasn't until they got to James's room did either say anything. Just as they had finished changing Lily asked suddenly.

"Do you really think they were being serious about making us go to school like this?" Lily asked as if afraid of the answer to come.

"Yes" James replied simply. He knew that they were going to do this and it didn't matter what they said. Their parents were going to make them get along. James was starting to wonder if Lizzie and Sirius had really thought this plan out at all.

* * *

When James woke up he had a strange sense of déjà vu. There was a mass of red hair tickling his face and Lily's head on his chest. He was going to miss waking up to her in the morning when the chain came off…if the chain came off is more like it. Wait…Sirius threw away the key, which meant that there was no way of undoing this. Or was that just an act? Maybe there was a way the chain came off without the key. Hmm.

Lily had woken up and yawned. She snuggled closer to James thinking he was still asleep and wouldn't know that she did it. But she was wrong James saw her eyes open, and her yawn then her snuggle closer to him. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe the chain would come off before school. James started to stroke Lily's hair and Lily's eyes flew back open. She looked up at James and their faces were inches apart.

"Please don't stroke my hair" she breathed.

"It would be my pleasure" James replied in a hushed tone. How many times were they going to be in the position to kiss and not go through with it…? James asked himself. Ah what the heck. He leant down and gave her a kiss and to his surprise Lily was kissing back. It was short and sweet. When they broke away Lily's head was going crazy, all the warning bells were going off and telling her that she couldn't kiss him again. She would fall for him and she did not want that. James was sitting there in awe. He had kissed her! Finally!

"Please don't do that again as well" Lily said a little louder this time and sat up off James's bare chest. James was shocked to say the least. He had expected a slap or something, not a calm reply such as, please don't. he leant back into the pillow and thought about the progress they had made and wondered what Lily was thinking and if maybe, just maybe, it had sparked something, anything other than more hatred.

"Hey my flower--"but James did get much further than that.

"Let's just get this straight James Potter. I am not your flower nor anyone else's flower so don't ever say that again." Clearly agitated James let it go. They showered and went down the breakfast in silence. The tension between the to was so thick you could probably cut it with a knife. Lily pulled James along, purposefully pushing him into the door frames or the railing of the stairs.

"Will you cut it?" James said to the smug Lily standing across him on one of the landings of the stairs.

"no." said Lily simply and pushed against his should to get past knocking the unsuspecting James down the stairs therefore pulling an unsuspecting Lily with him. James landed on the marble floor with a thud and blacked out cold while Lily landed softly on top of him.

"James! James! Wake up!" she yelled noticing he was out. "SIRIUS GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" she yelled up the stairs.

"James" she cooed hoping that might bring him back to his senses. She slapped him on the cheek. She smiled "I can slap him without a reason" she thought happily to herself.

Slap, slap, slap on each of his cheeks is what one Lily Evans did. A half asleep Sirius came down the stairs

"who died?" asked a yawning Sirius.

"its James he has blacked out." She replied not taking her eyes off him. Sirius woke up immediately.

"God woman what did you do!?" asked Sirius hurriedly racing down the stairs. "get him to the couch." Sirius and Lily lifted James and walked him to the lounge room to the couch and dressed his head in some bandages and sat there waiting for James to wake up. A few hours had passed and Sirius was getting bored.

"Lily?" Sirius asked

"mm" asked a tired Lily. Her arm was not in the most comfortable position and she really felt like just drifting off to sleep.

"what is it you hate about James so much?" Sirius asked curiously. Lily's eyes opened.

"I don't hate him" she said straight away. Sirius raised an eyebrow

"okay let my rephrase that…why do you dislike James so much?" a smile appeared on Lily's face at her friends antics. She signed. So many reasons…she could just say mind your own business or he would think she didn't have any… "Just pick one that will shut him up" she thought to herself. Well okay the fact that he picks on all the younger kids. No wait, he stopped doing that. um okay the fact he walks around as if he owns the school and he is better than everyone? Darn he stopped doing that to. Ah the fact he bullies people for no reason what-so-ever. Um okay fine he stopped that to. His arrogant jokes and gloating after every game of quidditch. Argh this is so darn hard how come he stopped doing everything?!

You see James had realised that, from everything that Lily yelled out to him every time she refused, that if he stopped doing it she would run out of reasons and BAM she was his. Lily then realised…she didn't dislike James at all. Her eyes widened and all she wanted to do was run out of there. Sirius looked at her face waiting for an answer…he had to get an answer out of this girl.

"Well…you see…it's…um well…" she trailed off.

"That's not a sentence Lils." She shot him a glare. She hated people using her nicknames. "Lily-flower, the thing is maybe you are feeling something towards him and you just don't want to admit it to yourself but to tell you the truth. James loves you a lot and nothing is going to change that and he is going to wait until the day you say yes to going out with him. Take my advice. Give him a go. He isn't that bad, he doesn't bite." Sirius said smiling. Lily was biting her lip, always a sign that she was thinking. She let her shoulders drop and let a large breath out in defeat.

"Fine. Okay maybe your right, but im not saying I like him or anything but how can I not give him a chance?" Lily looked down not wanting to see Sirius's face knowing full well it would look so smug and there would be a rather large grin on it. Sirius picked James up walked him over the couch. He looked at Lily who was looking in another direction clearly thinking. Sirius stood at the back of the couch and dropped James onto it. With James came Lily landing right on top of James. James's eyes opened to Lily lying on top of him.

"You like it on top do you Lils?" he asked with a rather large smirk on his face. Lily just chose to ignore his comment. She let her head rest on his bare chest, to exhausted to move.

"What to horrible come back? No you're such a prat Potter?" James asked again.

"Shut it Potter" was all Lily could muster. Sirius grinned at the two. The chain was really going to work and right now he didn't care if they went to school with it on they would work out their differences and see they were perfect for each other.

**A/N **Do you think my chapters are long enough? they feel so short. please R & R


	7. Chapter 7

Chained for life

Chapter 7

***

Lily woke up to a bird nipping at her fingers.

"cut it out" a groggy Lily said to the bird. Lily tried to sit up but noticed she was still on top of James and she would have to sit on him. Lily smirked, no objections there, she thought. As Lily grabbed her letter from the bird she noticed another bird calmly waiting for James to wake up.

"Why couldn't you be more like her?" she asked the bird annoyingly.

"Stupid, annoying, no brained…" Lily muttered to herself while opening her letter.

"Do you think about me all the time Lily?" James said raising his eyebrows at her sitting on his stomach. Lily rolled her eyes at James.

"There was no where else to sit and no James there are more important things to think about. Oh and you have a letter." Lily was staring at her letter in disbelief as James struggled to move underneath her

"Ah, Lily? Could you please move so I can get my letter?" James said. But he noticed she wasn't listening but staring at her letter as though it was the rarest thing in the world

"What is it Lily?" he asked curiously…he really wanted that letter now.

"I'm Head Girl." And she turned her beaming face to James. "I wonder who head boy is…" Lily asked more herself than James.

"Okay Lily you get off me right now or be prepared for the worst." James said wiggling his eyebrows at her. Lily lifted one of her eyebrows.

"Oh bring. It. on. James" Lily said daringly. James just smiled at started to tickle her. Lily couldn't help it she burst out laughing

"s-s-sto-pp!" Lily said

"If you say James Potter is a sexy beast and is never wrong" he said continuing to tickle him.

"Never" Lily breathed.

"Okay, but you asked for it." and he tickled her until she started crying

"Okay, okay James Potter is a sexy beast and is never wrong" Lily said very out of breath.

"I knew you would admit it one day Lils" said Sirius walking into the room to get some lunch. Lily just shook her head and went to get up only to be pulled back down.

"Cant we get something to eat?" asked Lily pleadingly. James shook his head.

"I want to read my letter, remember?" He got the letter from the patient owl and began to read until he stopped.

"What? What is it James?" Lily asked worryingly.

"Well my Lily-flower I, James Potter, am head boy" James said in a proud voice.

"What!! You're head boy!" Lily said quite astounded.

"That's me at your service. I would have dreamed of those days sharing a dorm with you but I already share a bed." James said with a grin on his face. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Perv" Lily muttered

"Oi love birds! You want some food?" Sirius yelled from the kitchen

"Coming!" answered James and Lily at the same time. Lily blushed. James looked away from her.

"Ah Synchronized words already guys you are really coming along but that chain ain`t coming off." Came Sirius's voice from the kitchen. Lily and James grinned at each other.

***

On the last day of their holiday Lily was trying to pick up all her clothes from around James's room as she dragged the lump around with her.

"Aw Lils don't worry about it it's obvious that your going to be here at Christmas." James said.

"One, don't call me Lils. Two, what makes you think this won't be off by then?" Lily said shaking the chains in James's face.

"Ah well at this point in time im not thinking its ever going to come off…" James trailed off seeing Lily glaring daggers at him.

"Potter," Lily started

"Why can't you use my first name?" James asked but Lily continued as if he didn't.

"Potter, we are going straight to the headmasters office and getting him to take it off." Lily said triumphantly. She had become very annoyed at James Potter as of late. Whatever friendship they had built before had come crashing down into a pile of nothingness. James just shook his head at Lily.

"And people call you smart?" James asked.

"What?" Lily asked trying not to sound curious but angry.

"I can't believe I thought of this and you didn't?" James said looking at her in disbelief.

"Spit it out Potter!" Lily said now very agitated.

"Wait just let me soak this in for a moment." James said staring at the ceiling dreamily. "Okay moments gone. Now what is it, you ask?" James asked.

"YES that is what I asked Potter and if you don't say right not be prepared to be rid of your good looks!" Lily said frustration in every word.

"you think im good looking?" James asked. Lily glared at him. "Alright, alright I get it! well knowing Sirius this probably has some sort of unbreakable charm on it that only he can take off or there could be a rule that it doesn't come off until we get along. Or like the person who tries to take it off with force has something happen to them." James said shrugging. Lily looked at him breathlessly. With the few brain cells that he had, thought Lily, he had though that up…wow.

"Ah Lily?" James said snapping Lily out of her daze. "I no im so good looking but try and not let it get you distracted" he said smirking. Lily just chucked a pillow at him and continued packing as James sighed. This was going to be a long year.

***

James awoke the next morning with his face inches from Lily's he smirked, wouldn't she be surprised when she woke up. As if Lily had read his thoughts she started to open her eyes. When she had fully opened her eyes she saw the smirking face of James Potter inches from hers. She let out a small scream and moved back off the bed startled but fell off taking an annoyed James Potter with her.

"What the hell! Can you please remember im attached to you woman!" James yelled angrily.

"Well im sorry your royal highness if I awoke to an ugly face early in the morning!" Lily yelled back.

"Glad to see you know what rank I am in society and all by wasn't I good looking yesterday? Change your mind quickly don't you love." James said shaking his head at her. Lily just glared at him. The door opened reveling Lizzie.

"Oh am I interrupting something?" Lizzie asked with a grin on her face. Only then did they realise the positions they were in. James and Lily's legs were entwined and were partly on top of each other red in the face inches from each other.

"Get off me Ja-Potter!" Lily said trying to get up to cover her slip up.

"I knew it was all an act!" James said jubilantly. Lily just rolled her eyes.

"In your dreams." They were both standing now.

"you sure are." James said wiggling his eyebrows at her. Lily looked disgusted.

"Okay guys this has to stop what happened to the friendship you were starting? Why the sudden bitterness?" Lizzie asked confused.

"I realised I was an idiot to try and get along with him. There is no way I would ever get along with this piece of dirt." Lily said. Lizzie turned to James.

"Hey look if she doesn't want to try I ain`t going to bother either." He said putting his arms up in surrender mode.

"Look the chain wasn't meant to be a punishment it was just meant for you guys…"

"Well it sure is." Lily mumbled to no one in particular. Lizzie continued as if not hearing her comment

"Is it really that hard to get along? It's really obvious that you don't hate each other. Give it up okay! That chain is not coming off until you two learn to get along and at the moment I don't think its coming off any time soon so get over it guys." Lizzie slammed the door on the way out leaving a stunned Lily and James. After a few minutes of silence Lily decided to make the first move.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." Mumbled Lily, avoiding James's eyes. James lifted one eyebrow but knew better than to retort.

"Ditto" replied James. Lily giggled.

"Ditto? I haven't heard anyone use that word in ages." she said through her laughs

"Hey it's an awesome word don't knock it." James said pretending to be offended by her words. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get some breakfast." Lily said heading for the door but James didn't move. "Come on you fat lump." She said pulling on the chain again.

"Friends?" James said sticking a hand out.

"We'll get there." Lily said shaking it.

A/N Hello fellow readers, so there is my latest chapter hope you enjoy it :D please review it really helps :D next chapter is the Hogwarts express and the first day of school. Only a few more chapters to go unless I decide to draw it out a bit more. R & R


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I don't not own anything Harry Potter related even though I wish it every day more and more :P **

Chained for life

Chapter 8

Both Lily and James got home fine and decided to spend the last few days evenly between the two families. The day before leaving for Hogwarts was a stressful one, well at least for Lily, James didn't care as much.

"James! I have lost my book for Charms, do you know where it is?" Lily asked in a stressed voice. James rolled his eyes. _How would I know? _ He thought.

"Of course Lily darling" James replied. Lily looked up waiting for his answer. "it will be where you last left it." he smirked at Lily's annoyed face.

"I can always take back what I said about us being friends you know" Lily said while searching through her book shelves and draws.

"Well actually there is this law that once a friend always a friend so sorry sweetie that one doesn't work" Lily looked up in surprise. Then she glared at James. James chuckled.

"Always the gullible one you are." James said as she huffed and continued her useless search.

"Look _James _I need to find this book or we wont be going to your house to get you packed. Do you really want to wear the same thing every day?" Lily asked raising her eyebrows. James put on a serious face.

"Well _Lily _then I would have to clean everything at night therefore not being able to wear anything at night, not that I care but you're the one living with me and all." James said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Eww that's so gross. Go be gross somewhere else and where someone cares." She replied looking disgusted.

"I would but as you can see" James said while lifting up his arm that had the chain around it "I can't go anywhere sweetie pie" Lily glared at the nick name and was about to retort when Lizzie came in. She grinned at the two.

"Ah I heard you dulcet tones and thought I should come up and save the one from being killed and the other from being sent to Azkaban." She said to the two. Lily shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Liz. Now do you know where my charms book is?" Lily asked Lizzie.

"Why don't you just accio it." Lizzie asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ah im not 17 yet and I thought you were my friend" Lily said faking hurt. James grinned.

"Hey, I'm older, wiser and better than you. Yes!" James said doing a little happy dance.

"actually its proven that girls are more mature than guys so when you say you are 17 you more like 10 and when im 16 im more like 20." Lily said with a smirk.

"That's the majority Lils." Said James

"You guys are never going to get along" Said a put out Lizzie. James and Lily both looked down ashamed.

"Lily would you like me to accio your book for you?" asked James politely.

"Yes that would be very helpful James" Lily replied in an equally polite voice.

"Accio Lily's lost charms book." Said James and in came Lily's book.

"Thanks you very much James" said Lily happily and put her book in her trunk and closer the lid. "Off to your house then?" Lily asked.

"Yes we should be leaving shouldn't we? Lets go." James opened the door and let Lily through first, Lily nodded her head in thanks to James. Lizzie looked at the two with a large smile on her face; her plan was totally going to work…

***

Lizzie, Sirius, James and Lily all arrived at the platform together with fifteen minutes till the train leaved. They got their trunks and started to board the train.

"Well we have to sit in the heads carriage the whole day so you guys can come find us after the meeting if you like." Lily said James just nodded in agreement. Sirius grinned and Lizzie raised an eyebrow.

"Do you not want us to come see you after the meeting Lily darling?" Lizzie asked in an amused voice. Lily blushed James grinned.

"That's not what I meant" mumbled Lily.

"Don't worry Lily we shall live up to their expectations" commented James. Lily's eyes widened.

"We will not" said Lily forcefully. James, Sirius and Lizzie all laughed at Lily's retort. Lily rolled her eyes at the pathetic excuses for friends she had and pulled James towards the compartment.

"What are we going to say about the chain James? You think people will be curious?" Lily asked worriedly.

"We could say it we had a little fun and we couldn't get it off?" said James innocently. Lily glared at James.

"And this is why I don't like being friends with you James Potter" she said.

"Okay, okay I'll be serious." James said, Lily raised an eyebrow at him. "No pun intended." He said quickly.

"So any ideas?" Lily asked hopefully.

"Well I know you wont like it…you'll hate it and probably hex me to I don't know where…you'll hurt me like I don't know what for even suggesting it!" James said

"Just tell me goodness sake James!" Lily said irritated.

"Promise you won't hurt me in anyway shape or form?" James said seriously. Lily lifted one eyebrow and pretended to think it over then suddenly burst out.

"Of course not you idiot! Now tell me the god damn plan!" Lily said quite irritated now.

"okay fine…we could just pretend we were going out and you see when we hold hands it looks more like a bracelet or you don't really see it under our robes." James said looking amused yet afraid.

"So pretend we were going out?" Lily said slowly

"Well yeah I suppose" said James.

"Nope. Not happening. No way. You can't make me." Lily burst out all of the sudden moving as far away from James as she possibly could there was a hint of playfulness in her eye as she did but Lily tried to hide it. James saw it all the same. "This is just one of your plans to get me to like you isn't it? It will not happen." James just rolled his eyes at Lily. _Women, _James thought _they over analyze everything._

"Truthfully Lily, I had no such plan but don't worries we can let the rumor mill of Hogwarts think up a good story." Lily huffed but walked into the compartment all the same. They sat down and either read of stared off into nothingness. There was a lot of tension in the room Lily opened her mouth to say something to James but just as she started to do so the prefect started walking in eyeing Lily and James with interest…especially their hands. Lily couldn't help but notice that the relationship between James and her had drastically changed. She stilled gave her usual retorts but she felt as though they were more playful and gave them in a more teasing matter. Lily looked over at James who ruffling up his hair in frustration at something he was reading about head duties. Lily couldn't help herself, she smiled at him. _Maybe I should actually get to know him more _thought Lily. Before she knew it she was staring at James, soaking in his features, when James caught her in the act. He tilted his head to the side with a playful look of confusion on his face.

"I don't get it Lily." James said

"What James?" Lily asked trying to shake herself out of her thoughts.

"Other than why you were staring at me with a smile on your face for the past 20 minutes…" he said with a cocky grin on his face as a pink tinge appeared on Lily's cheeks "how does one actually remember all these rules?" he said shaking the pages of rules in her face. Lily smiled trying to cover up her mistake from before.

"For the record I was wondering how I 1. got stuck with you for this long without going crazy and 2. Why I didn't become friends with sooner." Lily said with a coy smile. "also with the rules they are pretty much just general knowledge what is right and wrong so you don't really need it as such." Lily concluded.

"Ahh I see I see." James said as if he understood what Lily had just said but really he did not understand it at all… how could one just _know _what to do. James sighed, this was Lily evens he was talking about…she could do practically everything. James was pulled out of his thoughts by Lily's voice

"Hi im Lily Evans, head girl, and this is James Potter, head boy." Lily spoke as all the prefects settled into the compartment. James sighed it was going to be a long day.

***

Lily and James were the center of attention wherever they went. The rumor mills at Hogwarts had come up with some very disturbing ideas that Lily had put a stop to at once. James found it highly amusing watching Lily telling people off about the rumors. He was completely fine with it; he didn't care what they thought.

"James?" Lily said one night while they were sitting by the fire in their heads dorm common room, much like the Gryffindor common room only smaller.

"Mm" came sleepy reply for James.

"I just realised we have been together for quite a while now and you haven't really tried anything on me?" She said as if asking him why without actually asking.

"Would you like me to?" asked James raising an eyebrow and leaning back into the couch. Lily rolled her eyes but grinned all the same

"no James I was just saying it because I remember asking you not to and you said you didn't work that way and im just saying im surprised you have stayed that way even after weeks of us "sleeping together"…god that sounds wrong" Lily said shaking her head as if ridding herself of some awful dieses. James just shook his head.

"You don't get it do you Lily? I don't want to hurt you and I want you to like me on your own terms. I may try heaps of things to get you to notice me and go out with me but I just wanted to show you the real me that you sort of never got to see." James said with a shrug. Lily just looked at him and smiled. With James there was a lot more then meets the eye.

"You know James I think you're starting to grow on me." Lily said nudging him in the shoulder.

"I would like to think so!" James said mocking seriousness. "After all this precious time we have spent together" Lily smiled she couldn't help think that she would miss living with James after the chain came off. If the chain came off that is.

**A/N so a bit more on Lily and James's relationship…I just thought I should get that all out I should be updating sooner I am now on holidays yay for me woot! I get all these lovely story alerts but no reviews :( please Read and Review…It makes me happy :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Chained for life

Chapter 9

Thanks for all those who have been reviewing! It means heaps :D

The next week passed and Lily and James were becoming friends. Everyone at Hogwarts was noticing the change. Lily was starting to see James in a new light and James's feelings towards Lily was growing evermore.

Lily and James were sitting in the heads common room, as they did every night, doing homework. Lily was just putting her finishing touches to her homework

"Lily, do you realise you haven't said anything particularly harsh to me?" James said all of the sudden. Lily looked up at James's eyes. She couldn't help but smile. He was defiantly starting to grow on her. the little things that got her annoyed before she just laughed at and when he made a comment about how she likes to read or study or do to much work so often she just shook her head and didn't take offence or bit back.

"That's not true! Just today I told you you needed to deflate that rather large head of yours still." Lily said then knocking on his head playfully. James just grinned at her. he really liked the friendship that had grown between the two. When people laughed at their chained hands or made jokes they just stood with each other, they needed each others support if they actually wanted to live through their last year at school without wanting to throw themselves off a cliff.

"Yes but that you didn't mean" James said lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh I defiantly did" Lily said a hint of a challenge. James lifted both his eyebrows.

"Is that a challenge oh fiery one?" James said with a smirk. Lily smiled at the nick name. She decided she liked them.

"It's whatever you want it to be." Lily said with a grin. James shook his head at Lily's antics.

"Well I have something against you." James said with a grin that had slid off Lily's face.

"What?" Lily said with wide eyes. James leant very close to Lily and whispered in her ear

"I'll show you." Before Lily could think about the shivers that had been sent down her spine James had started tickling her. Lily burst out laughing and fell of the couch James, being prepared for this he put his arm down so to be still sitting on the couch, laughed at Lily covering her tummy with her hands and mock glaring at James. James laughed and jumped off the couch and started tickling her again. Lily took James off guard and pushed him over and sat on his stomach.

"Ha! You can't move now can you!" Lily said triumphantly. James raised an eyebrow at her and then looked at her small body. He smirked. Quickly he picked Lily up and dumped her on the ground and sat on top of her.

"Sorry what was that last comment you made Lily?" James asked innocently. Lily crossed her arms and looked away from James. Lily couldn't take it she started laughing and then James started laughing and slid off her and lay next to her. This is how Lizzie and Sirius found them when they walked into the heads common room; James had regretfully given Sirius the password. Sirius smirked at the two and Lizzie just raised an eyebrow.

"You think the chain should come off now?" Lizzie said to Sirius. Sirius looked at Lizzie and nodded.

"Hello lovebirds." Sirius greeted Lily and James who had just noticed their presence.

"I really regret giving you the password padfoot" James said and he pulled himself into a sitting position. Lily grinned.

"Hey Sirius, Lizzie. Hey, how come you two always come together when you see us?" Lily asked.

"Well we both sort of lost out best friends being your always together but no worries its all about to change." Lizzie said brightly. Lily looked confused. Lizzie rolled her eyes

"We, Sirius and I, have decided to take the chain off." Lizzie said with a large smile on her face. As Lizzie was jumping up and down she didn't see the disappointment cross her face.

"That's…great" Lily said. Lily looked to James to see his downcast face suddenly reappear with a fake grin that Lily could see right through.

"Yeah its great guys. Well you going to take it off or just jump up and down like idiots?" James said through a laugh, a rather fake laugh in Lily's opinion.

"Yep here _alohomora_" Sirius said with a smirk. Lily jumped up her eyes wide.

"Alohomora!!! That's all I had to say! Alohomora! You have to be kidding me!" Lily said. James rolled his eyes.

"Calm down Lils, it doesn't really matter." James said putting an arm around her. Lily glared at Lizzie and Sirius who were smirking at both James and Lily.

"Im going to bed." Lily said suddenly heading for James's room.

"Ah Lily you can now sleep in your room remember?" James said kindly. Lily stopped and shook her head and turned towards her room that she had never used.

"Sorry just elapse of memory." Lily said and closed her door. James watched Lily go and then realised how tired he actually was.

"Hey guys I think I'll go to bed also, you no the way out." James said as he headed for his room. Lizzie looked at Sirius and met his eyes.

"You would think we had just told them their families died." Lizzie said

"They really did not seem happy." Sirius said with a smirk. "Quite ironic actually"

"Wow Sirius where did you learn a word like ironic…I would have thought it to _smart _a word for you" Lizzie said teasingly as they made their way back to their common room.

"Sod off" Sirius said giving Lizzie a mock glare.

"Can you ever be serious…Sirius?" Lizzie said with a smile.

"I try and not be because of my name" Sirius said with a shrug.

"well maybe you should try it some time" Lizzie said with a shrug also "well im off to bed so think about it okay?" Lizzie said to Sirius and started to climb the stairs leading to her bedroom.

"For you I will" Sirius whispered to himself as he walked the other direction not realizing that Lizzie heard everything he said.

***

Lily was trying to get to sleep but she found the bed to big and to cold, she could not get to sleep. Lily looked at the clock and groaned, it had been a whole hour since she had gotten into bed. Lily let out a sigh and got out of bed and walked out of her room over to James's. She opened the door quietly and peered in. She walked towards his bed and watched him. She then noticed James wasn't on the part of the bed she usually slept on James was sleeping around. Lily smiled and couldn't help but crawl into the bed. She snuggled into James but jumped when his hands snaked themselves around her waste.

"I was wondering if you might come in." said a deep voice from behind her. Lily let out a breath.

"I couldn't sleep" Lily said as she turned around so she was face to face with him "as much as I hate to admit it…I don't think I can sleep without you there anymore, I have just gotten use to it" Lily said while feeling her face heat up. Lily thanked the heavens that it was night. James leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Neither could I" James said sending shivers down her spine.

"Do you mind if we just keep sleeping in her anyway?" Lily asked hopefully. Lily felt James grin.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." James said. Lily reached up and pecked him on the check. Then Lily laughed.

"Who would have thought ay, James that I, Lily Evans, actually came and WANTED to sleep with you?" Lily suddenly stopped laughing and blushed. It was James's turn to laugh.

"Oh my little fire ball. You just can't help but embarrass yourself can you?" James said with a smile.

"Ah James what would I do without you?" Lily said.

"Nothing, you wouldn't be able to live without me." James said with a smirk.

"so your going to live with me even with im married and have kids ay James?" Lily said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh but what if I'm the one your married to then Lils?" James said then realised what he said but before he could correct his mistake Lily laughed.

"Mhmm sure James sure, what a great husband you would make." Lily yawned and then turned around and snuggled into James soon then you could say Quidditch Lily was asleep. James couldn't help but wish he would be the lucky guy that got to spend the rest of his life with Lily. he loved Lily with all his heart, he didn't think anyone else could fit in there. James sighed, maybe he should ask her out again and see what she would say? James fell asleep thinking about whether or not to ask Lily. What would she say? Yes? No? would she hit him? Or worse would their friendship end?

A/N Hellooo readers! Yes another chapter and yes its short but you have no idea but I had written everything I actually had though of in like 500 words and had to put what I thought I would put in the next chapter in here so don't worry I have some good plans for the next chapter. 2 or 3 more chapters to go I think…not sure. Anyways please R & R.


	10. Final Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I never have, never will own Harry Potter and his clan. Kudos to jk rowling.

Chained for life

Final chapter 10

Lily and James continued to sleep in the same bed even though the chain was off. It had been a month since they had been detached from one another but anyone looking from the outside wouldn't know. James and Lily never parted unless for Quidditch or detentions. Many would ask if they were going out but they would just reply that they were just friends. But even Lily couldn't push past the fact the James Potter was starting to grow on her and that she was starting to like him. James and Lily were doing night patrols when James decided it would be a good idea to bring up the subject.

"Lily?" James asked out of the blue.

"James?" Lily said with a smile.

"What…what's the relationship between us?" James asked. Lily stopped and looked at James. Lily wanted to tell James she really liked him and couldn't think of herself without him in her life but she didn't know how to put it.

"Well at the moment we are just friends James." Lily said slowly as if thinking of the words as they came out of her mouth.

"Yes but do you want us to be more?" James ask picking up one her hands and looking into her eyes. Lily was torn as to what to do. She liked James but what if he left her, what if he decided that she wasn't the one.

"I just don't want to get hurt." Lily said quietly while looking at the ground. Lily felt James gently put a hand under her chin and move it up so she was looking into his eyes once more.

"Lily, I love you more than you could ever know. I have loved you for 2 years, the first was more of just a likeness. Over that time the love has grown and I cant see my future without you in it. I would never hurt you, I love you with my whole heart." James said full with emotion and meaning. Lily looked into James's eyes searching for truth, for the real James. She dropped his hands and looked determinedly into his eyes still searching. She shook her head and looked back up to him.

"James you have changed so much, I like the James you are now but whos to say you will change? I don't know if I could handle my heart being broken. You see, even though my heart belongs to you, I don't think you're ready for it." Lily said and turned and kept doing her rounds leaving James in her wake. Guilt and sadness swept her body. What had she done? She had just given up what she had been dreaming about the past weeks. Lily shook her head and started running; she ran and ran and ran. When Lily stopped for breath she noticed where she was, the astronomy tower. Lily hung her head and lay on the ground looking up at the skies.

"The truth is James, im scared, scared what people will think, scared what might happen if I get distracted and scared you might take advantage of me." Lily said in a small voice.

"That's quite sad Evans" said a deep voice from the direction of the door. "I would have thought you would have more trust in our James Potter that to take advantage of you. That more my domain." Lily groaned and realised who the voice belonged to. Just the person she wanted to talk to, not.

"Go away Sirius, I want to drown in my sorrows along thank you very much." Lily said getting up and leaning against the edge of the balcony over looking all of Hogwarts grounds. Sirius stepped forward and leaned against the pole with Lily.

"You see here Lily James is down in our common room wondering what he did wrong while your up here annoyed at yourself for being the way you are." He said now leaning his back onto the pole holding both Lily and Sirius up. "so good old Sirius has come to save the day and ask why you said no to James when you two are practically going out as it is." Sirius said finally looking at Lily. Lily was looking at Sirius strangely.

"What?" Sirius asked

"You're being serious." Lily said as if it was the weirdest thing in the whole world. "and you're not screwing some girl but instead trying to help out James and I." Sirius smiled, not smirked but a warm smile.

"I realised some things Lily. One was that even though all those things are fun they don't last forever like your friends do. I also realise that hate is to strong a burden to bare." Sirius said. Lily smiled at Sirius. She had to admit Sirius could be one amazing guy sometimes.

"Well done Sirius." Lily said giving Sirius a pat on the shoulder.

"Now back to you and prongs…" Sirius said rubbing his hands together as if it was all a great mystery he was trying to work out. Lily laughed; this was the Sirius she knew.

"I just don't know if this is the real James. And if he would respect me." Lily said finally. Sirius looked at Lily with one eyebrow raised ad without warning burst out laughing.

"Is that all?" he asked between laughs. Lily was mad. She wanted to know why he was laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"even after being chained to him the whole summer, part of Hogwarts and then practically being chained to him for the next month you don't know the answers to your questions?" Sirius said in disbelief making Lily feel small and stupid.

"Well I don't okay!" Lily said pointedly up making Sirius back away with his hands up.

"Okay, okay calm down I was just saying." Sirius said…seriously. "Look," Sirius continued "James would never ever ever take advantage of you. And Lily god dammit of course he respects you and what you want! He stopped all his annoying habits JUST FOR YOU! And you don't see that? What are you blind?" Sirius said taking heavy breaths he ran a hand through his hair. "Look Lily, James has liked, hec even loved, for a bloody long time. He wouldn't do anything you weren't happy with; he wouldn't look at another girl if he had you. Lily he doesn't have room for anyone else in his heart BUT YOU. Give him a chance. You have no idea that James would treat you with the utmost respect and spend every minute of every day wondering if you were okay and if he was doing something to annoy you." Sirius said with a small laugh. Lily looked at Sirius with a small smile on her face. Sirius saw a single tear run down her perfect face. Sirius looked at the complex girl in front of him and didn't have any idea what to do. He had done everything he could. Lily nodded her head and sniffed

"Okay, I get it." Lily said and without warning left the tower. That night Lily slept in her own bed.

***

Lily awoke from her ruff night and didn't move. She had no idea why she decided to sleep in her own bed but she just felt it was right. She knew it was wrong to run away from Sirius and James but she couldn't help it. Lily started to cry, she thought she had ruined it for her and James; he obviously liked her that much. Lily shook her head and snuggled deeper into her sheets, she wasn't leaving her room today.

James walked from the Gryffindor common room to the heads dorms and into his room. He looked to his bed finding Lily wasn't there he wondered if she had gone to her room. James's heart broke as he got ready for bed and got under the covers. He didn't understand what he had done wrong. James drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Sirius awoke the next morning, changed and went down to breakfast. As Sirius sat down he noticed Lizzie staring at him as if he had grown another head.

"What?" Sirius asked with his mouth full. Lizzie gave him a look of disgust.

"You didn't once acknowledge your fan club…?" Lizzie said in a questioning tone. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"No I didn't. You got a problem with that?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nope just wondering what sparked the change." She asked

"You actually" He said with a shrug. Lizzie looked at him shocked. But before Lizzie could think up a reply James wandered in and sat down next to Sirius.

"Hey pads, you seen Lily?" he asked.

"Nope, she isn't down yet and lessons start in…" Sirius looked at the clock "10 minutes." He went back to his food unconcerned.

"Lizzie?" James asked hopefully.

"Nope and I have been here for an hour, want to go wake her?" Lizzie asked. James looked hesitant and then grabbed a bagel and wandered out of the great hall up to the heads dorm. James stopped in front of Lily's door and knocked. Lily bolted up so fast she lost her balance and feel off the bed.

"Ouch!" she said. James burst in to find Lily rubbing her head. He knelt down next to her.

"You alright?" he asked concerned. Lily gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Well classes are starting but why don't we just miss the first one?" he said. Lily smiled at him.

"Sure" she replied.

"Look about yesterday, im sorry I shouldn't have said that stuff, I meant it but-" James was cut off by Lily putting a finger to his lips.

"You talk too much." Lily said while tilting her head to the side like a curious five year old. James shook his head at Lily.

"Look James _im _sorry. What I meant to actually say was that uh well." Lily started to get nervous. James had a hint of amusement etched into his face.

"go on" James said with a smirk. Lily mock glared.

"OKAY look I really like you James and well I rea-" the rest was cut off by James pressing his lips to hers in an innocent little kiss.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for you to say that." James said with a grin.

"Well the truth is James, I wouldn't be Lily Evans without you in my life."

FIN

A/N Hey thanks for all those who reviewed and a special thanks to EMMETRULEs247 for sticking with me throughout the story :D well a chapter in my fan fiction book has been completed on to another. Stay tuned for more stories in the future :D thanks again every one :D

xxx


End file.
